World Operatives of Nations
by AliceWang
Summary: A freshman at Cambridge, meet Arthur Kirkland. Your not-so-average spy comes to defeat Hyung Soo of North Korea from his cunning plans of a nuclear war.With his big ego, things go,erm, bad? Luckily, mates Maria , of Philippines, Erdene, of Mongolia , Alfred, Francis,and the Romanian twins are here to help...kind of. But alongside W.O.N, he's your unstoppable British gentleman.
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

World Operatives of Nations 10/15/2011

The next thing I know before drinking my tea, I was knocked out cold.

I woke up in a gray, old warehouse; it wasn't as filthy as I've imagined. I was tied up to a chair with chains. Dammit, why not ropes? I mean its cliché but it's in every British spy movie. Okay, first of all, I remembered I was drinking tea and then…I ended up here.

The cold, steel chains were tight on me; it was pressing against my bare arms and clothed body (Thank god, I wasn't stripped -_-'). In front of me was a balcony overlooking the whole room and myself. This place would fit guests for the Queen's ball. Cold air blew past me coming from the vents.

"'ELLO?" I spoke and my voice bounced off the walls. I repeated again and grew impatient. "HELLO? HELLO? HEEELLLOOO?"

"Shut it!" a voice snapped. On the ceiling on top of the balcony was an intercom. Oh great, did I end up in a prison? That's preposterous! I had never done a single crime in the 19 years I've lived.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned the voice.

"Veh~, don't be so mean, Doitsu." A happy, cheerful person said. I sighed and waited for my answer as the two voices had a playful argument whether to be mean to me or not.

"Don't you talk to my fratello*, BASTARD!" a loud, bad-mouthed voice boomed.

"Ah, gome'nasai*, Arthur-san." This time, the fourth voice was calm and soft. I could tell the voice obviously was a Japanese citizen judging by his way of using honorifics. "Please excuse Feliciano-san, Rovino-san, and Rudwig-san, it has been a stressful day."

"Get your Ls right*, you Japanese…" the bad-mouthed one mentioned.

"Can you please answer my question…?" I grumbled.

The Japanese cleared his throat. "Of course." Right after a second, a projector (When did that come from?) lit up and a screen was automatically pulled down from the ceiling. The projector showed an image of four young men. One was Italian with an odd curl, the second one had blond hair that was pulled back, the third looked identical to the first but his curl was on a different side and was much more older, and the fourth had black silky hair arranged into a bowl haircut. The four, I could tell, was of different ethnicities.

"Hallo, Herr Kirkland…I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, from Berlin, Germany," the said blond introduced himself.

"Feliciano Vargas, from Rome, Italy~," the first Italian said.

"Lovino Vargas…Milan, Italy" the second Italian followed.

"Kiku Honda"-

"CAR BRAND!" a voice from the background hollered causing Kiku to stop abruptly.

"-From Tokyo, Japan," he finished, trying to ignore the insult.

I looked at the four of them. What a weird bunch…Questions in my head popped up: Where am I? You had introduced yourselves, but WHO are you exactly? Terrorists? And…why the fuck did you capture me…? Oh there was more, I thought it would be too much for them to handle. I inquired them directly.

"Good questions…" Kiku muttered.

The other three exchanged quick glances. Feliciano pulled out a bowl of steaming ravioli randomly from a microwave behind him (The heck…). His twin grabbed two forks and they dug in to their delish delicacy. Just seeing them eat made my stomach grumble. LOUD. "We must show you where you are exactly at," Ludwig answered.

Kiku pulled out a black, sleek remote, pointed it at me, and pressed two buttons at the same time. The chains (Which were getting tighter by the minutes) collapsed and fell to the floor. In front of me, a door that I didn't know that existed opened upright. I stood up for the fist times in hours and stretched my limbs. "Please continue…just go straight to that door. Good luck," Kiku said and just in seconds, the projector died and the screen immediately went back to the ceiling.

"Whatever I'm going to do…take a risk," I said to myself and breathe heavily. I sauntered to the doorway and entered the long, dark corridor only lit with florescent lights. I continued and the door behind me shut itself that no light seeped from the previous room. Surprisingly…there was elevator music. And it was Jazz. This is getting weird.

* * *

><p>The more steps I took, the more I was getting impatient. When I meant long, I wasn't kidding. I felt like I was actually walking in a refurbished tunnel. I longed for my cellular telephone (Gosh, stop using that old word. It's the 21st century for crying out loud) and wanted to call a friend of mine in Asia. I had it in my pocket, but I guess they confiscated it while I was unconscious.<p>

Suddenly, I wasn't paying attention to anything and bumped on a wall. Oh _great_, a dead end. How was this day going to get _better?_ I groaned and my thick brows met at the middle. Then, a projected screen popped up. "Welcome," a feminine robotic voice greeted me. I yelped.

"Full name please?"

I bit my lower lip. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Thank you, sir. I shall perform an optic scan," the robotic voice said. An orb in front of me glowed green and the voice had told me not to blink. After that, it asked me for a hand scan. I did so. "Thank you." Beeping noises sounded and the screen showed the robot calculating me. "Name: Arthur Kirkland. Age: 19. Ethnicity: British. Hometown: London, England. Schools: Royal British Academy, Cambridge University. Family: Unknown."

I felt tears forming. Of course I was abandoned. Ever since I was a child. But thankfully, I was taken in by the Royal British Academy. How? The orphanage I grew up sent me to that school. With good grades and a star in Rugby, Football (Soccer for you, Americans), and Fencing, I got in to Cambridge. I study there now.

"You may enter to the Bureau," the robot said. The wall opened likewise and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The room was twice as big. It was filled with gadgets and high tech computers. Around the room were people roaming and talking business. In the middle of the room, there was a crest that looked like the UN's. The only difference was it showed the WHOLE world.

I entered and no eye contact was formed. I was unnoticeable (Well I was sexy so WHY?). "Um excuse me"-

"Don't you see I'm going on a mission in NASA? Excuse me!" A person with short, choppy blond hair yelled at me. Rude.

"Ah, big brother, wait for me!" This time it was a little girl who looked somewhat 15 and was chasing after her brother. "Vash!"

"Hurry up, Lilly. We need to get on that jet in 50 seconds!" Vash said.

A mission to NASA? That's in the states! And this mission was assigned to a girl who looked so timid and under aged and a boy who looked like he was going to pull out a gun? Where in London am I? The two raced off to an open doorway and there was the entrance of the jet.

_I'm scared_, I thought to myself.

The super computer up on a balcony went blank for a second and there showed the same four people. "ATTENTION!" Ludwig screamed. I think being loud is his hobby. "Please show resepect to our new recruit. And Vash…"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW!" Vash replied back and the jet doors sealed shut and the door way did the same do prevent the sound of a powerful jet make our ears bleed.

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. "I welcome Arthur Kirland. The new recruit for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." Everyone surprisingly clapped and cheered. What happened to the previous representative? "You have no idea what these people work for, am I correct?"

I shook my head.

"Well that's obvious, BASTARD," Lovino snarled at Ludwig.

"LOVINO! Papa Antonio has missed you," a Spanish man said. Lovino only sent a death glare at him but Antonio seemed to ignore it.

"Arthur-san. You are accepted to the World Operative of Nations. Or W.O.N," Kiku explained.

I gasped. The name was familiar. "I sent no sort of application! I thought this was just an urban spy"-

"Well shut your mouth! This agency is _almost _awesome as me! Right, Bruder*?" A silver haired and red eyed man butted in. He looked like an albino.

Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Gilbert…_Halt die klappe*!_" He said in his native tongue. "Anyways, I know you didn't send an application. No one can get in the Agency just by sending some letter or anything. People are hand picked. Only the present agents and I can do that."

"Will someone tour him around the Bureau, please? Arigato. Arthur-san, we shall leave for now. We have business to deal with immediately," Kiku said and the super computer changed back to its previous desktop screensaver (It was a unicorn pooping Skittles T_T).

"Okay, I'll show this guy around!" Gilbert declared and ran to me. He was dressed in normal street clothing. I guess spies have to blend in crowds. "The names Gilbert Beilschmidt. The _AWESOME _spy of this agency."

"Hey! I thought I WAS going to show that damn Brit around!" an American guy showed up. He had sandy blond hair with a cowlick hairstyle and had on glasses. "I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Please, don't do a James Bond imitation," I mentioned to him. I had to admit, it was a failed attempt. He handed me a white binder. "What's this for?"

"It's a binder which shows all the spies from each nation/country of the world. Just remember, there's only one from each," Alfred explained. "You're going to need it to remember everyone. They'll pull out guns and daggers if you have no idea who they are. Got that?"

I nodded. Firstly… I WAS A SPY! Not the kind that platypus was (Although I DID see one. It's not aqua-green…). I was a real spy. The one who saves the world and fights of evil. Only this time, it's not magic. More with modern weapons, not wands. "So…can you please show me around? I'm hoping to see laser guns," I said to the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you! This is my first non-shot story. Please REVIEW as well or no Sniper guns and jets for Arthur~ Nah, I'm not threatening you. For Gods sakes, JUST DO IT. **

**The OCs will eventually show up! Especially Philippines, the Romania twins, and Mongolia. If you want an OC to include in this story, you are free to PM me or just send it via Review. I will gladly take them, but meh and Arthur has to approve ;D But I'm positive I'll include them**

**And REMEMBER: I'M ONLY TAKING 4-6. I apologize, really. But I can't control over a hundred OCs, that's just too much :( Thank you for understanding. ALSO: ACTUALLY REVIEW MY STORY, NOT JUST SEND ME YOUR OC. I appreciate Reviews. I'm not kidding, though. **

**Do it like this-**

**Name:**

**Country Representing : (Include city)**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Characteristics:**

**Pairing: (Sorry, China, Turkey, Greece, America, and England are taken. There's other cute agents out there!)**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Weakness:**

**Rival:**

**Extras:**

**P.S I don't know if the Academy Arthur went to is actually real XD**

**~Alice**

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fratello (Italian): "Brother"

Gome'nasai (Japanese): "My apologies"

Get your L's Right: Japanese people pronounce Ls into Rs, stereotypically. Asians rule :D –is one-

Bruder (German): "Brother"

Halt die klappe (German): "Shut up"


	2. Chapter 2: Smart Cookies

Chapter Two: Smart Cookies 10/22/2011

This got off to a weird start.

"What do you mean YOU DO NOT have lasers?" I exclaimed, gripping on Alfred's collar. He chuckled nervously as I glared at him intensely. What's wrong with this agency? Spies minus lasers equals end of the world (I think I'm exaggerating too much)! In every British spy movie there's always lasers. ALWAYS.

"Some idiot didn't protect the storage room well enough." The one who answered was a young woman with ink black hair that was done in a braid and had dead, serious eyes. She wore a silver trench coat, black leggings, and red heels. The woman stretched out her arm. I used my free hand to shake her hand. "I'm Erdene Yung, Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. 2O years old."

I let go of Alfred and looked her up on the binder. "You like stabbing enemies repeatedly with a stick and like to collect…stuffed animals?" Both of those facts either scared me or made me think she had a room full of panda bears.

"Oh, Erdene loves to collect those"-Gilbert started.

"I ONLY COLLECT BEARS! WHY WOULD I COLLECT PONIES AND SUCH?" Erdene shrieked and turned to me. "Whatever dumb info you find in there, it's a lie. And everyone knows I hate C-Chaofan…" She muttered something too quiet for me to hear and the woman simply blushed.

Okay, I knew she was lying. Plus the binder provided a picture of her hugging a big stuffed koala. And it said on the very bottom with big letters:

ERDENE SEEMS TO HAVE A LIKING ON AGENT YAO WANG. NOT IN A FRIENDLY WAY BUT MORE INTO A LOVING WAY, THOUGH. FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT RUMOURS, MISCONCEPTIONS, OR HARDCORE FACTS, PLEASE CONTACT ELIZAVETA HÉDERVÁRY ( ADVANCED INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT)

Yeah, she was a big fan of this Yao Wang person. And she probably ate Chaofan more than her traditional food. This was just some assumption so don't get any wrong ideas. But it's possible because she has that twitchy face right now. "Nice meeting you again, Mongo, but we have a show to run," Alfred said sternly as he tapped his silver wrist watch," And a reminder, honey. Don't act and look badass, 'cause everyone here IS except for Arthur."

"Hey!" I slapped his arm.

Erdene glared at the American and I felt some weird dark aura around the air. "You'll get it…Soon…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go now or go kick Elizaveta's ass for me? Thanks." Gilbert and Alfred dragged me into another hallway and I saw her lips curve into a smile with Gilbert's second suggestion.

I saw the last of Erdene when the door close down. I was in another corridor but this time it was more wider and there were glass windows. "We need to show you around the different Departments. Then the air field. Lastly, the weaponry room," Alfred informed me.

* * *

><p>We started walking and stopped on the first window. "The Chemical Warfare Department. Rodderich Edelstein from Salzburg, Austria and Im Yong Soo from Seoul, South Korea," Gilbert said. The German pounded on the window trying to mess with Rodderich and make him spill the acid. The lab was humongous and I wondered how it could fit in here. Shelves were lined with chemicals and instruments. Rodderich had brown hair with a curl sticking up and had purple yam colored eyes. Im Yong Soo had Asian features on the other hand. The two wore goggles and lab coats.<p>

"Y'know I found out that there's a town in Austria called Fucking*?" Alfred smirked greatly and winked at Rodderich.

"I wanna go there…" Gilbert muttered.

"What…?" I, myself, wanted to go there just for fun.

"Nothing…" Gilbert replied.

I could see Im Yong Soo chanting things, encouraging the Austrian to spill the chemicals already. Rodderich hissed at him and a drop of acid spilled. The acid sizzled and was about to melt off the counter. Im Yong Soo cheered and I could here him say," FIGHTING!" Rodderich hurriedly ran and searched for something used to clean acids off.

"And moving on…" Alfred sauntered off and pointed a thumb to the next department. It was the Technical and Hacking Department. What was unusual was that no one was inside. "Kiku Honda slash Car Brand is the head of this department along with another woman. And most of the people who work here are mostly Asians. OK?"

I nodded and sighed. We traveled more and I found very intimidating Departments. Especially the Interrogation Department. A man named Ivan Braginski worked there and oh, I don't want to talk about it. Erdene was there as well. Both of them stared at the victim for more than 10 minutes while aiming weapons at him. Ivan had a water pipe while Erdene traditionally had a rifle. Crazy shit definitely happens here everyday.

I met Miss Héderváry and consulted her about Miss Yung's crush on this Yao Wang. She immediately replied with all information about Erdene's whereabouts and what she did. There was also this creepy woman named Natalia who seemed to have a strong (You have no idea how much) interest in her older brother. Elizaveta and Natalia, in my perspective, were born stalkers. No wonder they were was resided in the Advanced Investigation part of the Agency.

There were other departments too much to name. Alfred and Gilbert brought me into the Air Field. And the sad part was that they refused to take me on a spin in one of the jet planes. Bloody Hell, I wasn't going to do anything weird. After that was the Weaponry room that was owned by Vash Zwingli and his young sister, Lilly.

I encountered a few Hispanic agents who were having a Spice and Chili contest. A man named Adonias Fernando Martez from Mexico who seemed to be Alfred's friend/rival was fun to talk to except the fact he muttered weird things in Spanish. The youngest agent I've met was Milagro Del Niña from Peru (She prefers Milly) who made fun of my bushy brows. Two other girls, Monica Cabell from Andorra and Mirari Bonita from Brazil, did the same. Damn women…

* * *

><p>The three of us ended our tour back inside the center of the HQ with all the computers. Alfred offered me a pineapple smoothie and I obliged after being rudely convinced. I slurped a portion. I sat on a computer chair gazing at different directions and stopped abruptly when I saw two familiar twins.<p>

They were fraternal, a man and a woman. The man had lush blond hair that was semi long and he wore a trench coat. The woman had dark blond hair that was tied to a braid and wore the same outfit with a pair of parchment brown colored boots. What was odd about them was that they had blood red eyes. The twins talked and laughed and both carried a wand in there coats.

"ROSALINE! LUCIAN!" I screamed and sprang from my chair. I hugged them both. Lucian ruffled my hair and Rosaline smacked my back roughly. These were the twins from my Magic Club back in Cambridge. What were they doing here?

"Sorry, Arthur, we didn't tell you sooner," Rosaline said and softly smiled. She tucked a hair behind her ear while pulling out her wand," We still have practice Saturday night, right? I need to work on summoning my uni-turtle."

"Well, of course!" I answered and high-fived her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" I blurted that by accident.

"Hey, don't expose that to those douchy Brits back in the dorms," Lucian pointed out and took out his wand as well. "Of course we knew you were going to be accepted here. We just couldn't gush it to you. Orders from Ludwig." I didn't get too angry. I understood spies too much. Plus these guys were my only close, real friends, truthfully.

Alfred grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, Luce. Rosy. I see you're planning next week's Magic Club meeting. I hope you guys summon that uni-turtle."  
>They waved happily at him. After minutes of chit-chatting, someone finally new appeared. She looked familiar…The girl had dark brown hair with the same colored visions. She wore a leather jacket, a grey shirt with a British flag, black skinny jeans, and motorcycle boots.<p>

"YOU!" The both of us screamed in unison. I knew it.

"Aren't you that maid?" I asked her. My brows met at the middle.

"Yes. I am," she said, surprisingly, in a optimistic way. "Do you need anything, master?"

I blushed crimson red.

"Pfft! Why would I say that? I don't work for you anymore," the girl said. She went by the name Maria Clara de la Cruz. I remember she needed money and my father took her in on a cold, rainy day. From what popped in my mind, she was problematic, overdramatic, and a hard headed girl. "Hello, again, Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. Maria squirmed and stayed in her position. "Haha, where were you? I was worried sick."

"I came from *Kuya Daniel's place in Australia," she muttered.

"Let go of the girl, Al," I said. He did so noticing how she barely breathe. "It's nice seeing you again, Claire…"This took me a few seconds to comprehend. Why are people in my life not telling me they are part of W.O.N?

Maria stretched her arms out. "I made a great discovery from Kuya Kiku."

"Hm, what is it?" All of us gave her a questioning look. Whatever she was going to say would probably come out weirdly. She had a stain in her personality that made her very ignorant. But she loved acting stupid 'cause in her words: "it's fun."

"You can't spell uke without U.K," Maria said obliviously.

"…"

"…"

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed and face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please REVIEW TT_TT… I love your comments and it boosts my potential and gives me lots of inspirations. Just say anything. Suggestions, pointers, or anything. Don't leave me in a world thinking: **_**why did you read the story if you didn't review?**_** I know, selfish me…**

**The ending is actually true…I found that out myself =3=**

***Fucking, Austria. SERIOUSLY! It's a real town and go to Wikipedia *smirks* **

**Any questions or maybe spoilers, contact me :D But hell no, I'm not giving you a spoiler. **

**School, school~ Okay, I don't update weekdays unless it's a week holiday. And plus this is going to be a long story… NUKES :DD **

**Special Thanks and Credit To: Luna Espejo, Blarney-Imp, and Raven Yuki-Slifer Queen. These authors created and I guess OWNZ Alfonso, Milly, Niña, Monica, and Mirari. Sorry, these are all the OCs I'm going to take :(**

**BURNT SCONES FOR EVERYONE! -shot-**

**Thank You~,**

**Alice **

**Kuya: Older Brother**


	3. Chapter 3: First Missions

Chapter Three: First Missions can get you Scared for Life 10/29/2011

**A/N: W-wha? I just left for a week and got 11 reviews already? HOLY CHIZ NITZ! Thank You TT ^ TT I strive for more :D **

**AND THE OC SPOTS ARE ALL TAKEN! SORRY D:**

**Disclaimer (I'm only doing this once): I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. I own only Philippines and the other OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Great, I made her cry.<p>

Rosaline patted Maria's back and wiped away tears. "Darlin', Arthur is just being stupid. And we all know it's totally normal for him. Right, guys?" They all nodded furiously. I'm going to let that slide for now… "And accept the truth, Arthur."

"B-BUT IT'S TRUE!" Maria whined and sobbed on Alfred's prized bomber jacket. I could tell Alfred wasn't liking tears on his clothing; judging by the twitch on his face.

I'm just telling the truth that whatever comes out of her mouth made no sense and was a waste of time to argue. I know it sounds harsh (Don't tell me you're going to say, "Arthur! You big bully."), but the truth hurts, doesn't it? But the girl was nice and sweet. It was just that idiotic and oblivious person inside her just made everything collapse.

"That's a nice fact, maid, but what the heck is an uke?" I asked her as I lifted a bushy brow.

Everyone's cheek showed a faint pink. Maria whipped her head to the other side and bit her lip. "An uke… is a person… who is weak and easily taken over…"

"Like in a war?"

"YES!" The five of them gave me a thumbs up. I felt something suspicious about this but oh well. Let them me liars. I'll go ask Mister Honda when he's free and ask him what it is exactly. I wasn't that stupid knowing that Maria's explanation was a fake.

Alfred's phone rang with an annoying jingle. He pressed a button and a text bubble showed up. He smirked deviously and lifted his head in my direction. "Well, Arthur. This is quick all of a sudden but we have a mission to accomplish."

"Are you serious?" I was flabbergasted and grabbed both sides of my head. On my first day, there was already a mission for me? That's freaking awesome! I wondered whether I should choose an AK-47 or something very hi-tech. Whatever it is, it's going to fit my needs.

"Yes," he said blankly, "We're going to need you. And of course I'm going to come! THE HERO ALWAYS DOES. Maria will come surely after spending time at the coffee shop doodling and daydreaming all day, right?"

"Oh fine, officer. You aren't stressed like me. Being an undercover freaking maid for a perverted French citizen isn't so hard and that's totally not stressful. Right, I understand you so much!" Maria nudged him playfully and glared at him.

"But, dude, I thought you were going to work overtime after almost losing your apartment in New Jersey," Lucian pointed out.

"Awww, Luci~! Don't remind me!" She pouted. How childish she can be at times… "I was about to kill the landlord for my sake- Ah, what I mean to say was that… I was going to put him to a very deep sleep." Maria face palmed loudly.

"Too bad. You're one of us, let's go," Alfred declared and dragged her and I.

Lucian spoke up. "How 'bout us, Al?"

"Go suck blood and relax, 'kay?" He said over his shoulder without emotion.

The twins wearily gave him a thumbs up. Okay, what kind of human would suck blood? Well I _do _believe in vampires and such, but I know myself that Rosaline and Lucian wouldn't do that. I know so. (_OR NOT? –_cue dramatic music-)

He had a tight grip on my wrist and I tried to let go. I was no match for him. Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. I guess she was use to this. "Okay, guys. The mission if fairly simple and it was requested by the Royal Bank. All there is that we have to do is defuse an atomic bomb inside the big vault. WHY COULDN'T THEY GIVE US A HARDER ONE, DAMMIT!"

I thought those were destroyed already. The last nuclear missile was already out of service in Texas. I slapped him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WHY AN ATOMIC BOMB?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WANKER!"

"BUSHY BROWS!"

"MEGA FOXY AWESOME SEXY ME~!" She threw her hands in the hair and her lips curled into a frown. "Yes, Arthur, I know defusing an atomic bomb can cost a life. But I've been in your shoes before…SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALSO!"

Women, their always naggers. Maria had on a straight face. We continued onto the pathway to the jet. There was more than one jet and the Zwinglis already took the first ones. On the way, I admired the interior and the spy themed decorations. They put a lot of work and details on this to make a perfect HQ. That's nice of them.

We continued to one more corridor to reach the Air Base (The jet Vash and Lilly took were the only ones that was for emergency use and those were only available near the center of the HQ. The jet drops underground and flies out of a secret trap. That'll explain your confusion.). The vault doors were opened by Alfred and he used a somewhat hard dial.

The fresh air blew in and the door behind us shut itself immediately. The black sleek fighter jet waiting for us was better than the U.S president's Air Force 1 plane. It was made of a strong, light material and had a radar scanning any signs of attacks inside or outside the plane. Plus it could make a terrific sonic boom. This is the state of the art transportation. (Korea: MADE BY ME, DA- gets slapped-)

Alfred got out his phone again, pointed to the jet, and clicked a button. The glass roof popped up open just like that. Both experienced spies hopped in and I had to get help. The roof lowered itself until it was secured when we were on our seats. "Safety first!" Maria chimed. The young Filipina grabbed the seat belts and put it on correctly. Alfred and I did the same. "So…I'm driving."

The American claimed the steering wheel. "No, sweetheart. I don't think so. Last time you almost crashed us into a tree!"

"Well it was better than nearly crashing that Lamborghini into a train in China," she scoffed. Maria folded her arms and let him take the wheel.

Alfred cheered. He started the engine in a haste and the jet's wheels rolled. When we were nearly at the end of the road, the jet accelerated and took off. I felt yesterday's mushroom soup coming back up. I covered my mouth.

"Oh geez, not again." Alfred threw me a barf bag straight in the face. I opened it and vomited in it. Maria grabbed a spray of the smell of lemon and squirted it around the jet.

"That's gross…," Maria complained and finished spraying.

* * *

><p>Royal Bank of England, June 11, 19:07<p>

I was just informed the HQ was in an island in the Mediterranean. So I was far from good ol' England. The clouds wept down rain as usual. Alfred complained and said this country was totally emo. AND IT IS NOT! It's just the stupid weather… Maria was used to it since she was born in her home country which was prone to get hurricanes, floods, and tsunamis. And she experienced one of those natural disasters.

It was obvious that we weren't going to land right in the middle of town. So Alfred landed the jet in a deserted lush green prairie in the outskirts of the city. Maria warned me not to go out as the jet transformed to a car. I was surprised of the features of this car. The next thing you know we're going to fight evil robots from space. No, I'm kidding.

"Oh! Remember that horse we rode back then when we were 13?" Maria reminded me as we passed a familiar scenery. I slightly blushed remembering that day. Alfred tightened his grip on the wheel as his knuckles turned white. "

"That's nice…"He muttered coldly.

London was getting modern but I still felt at home. I knew where to go like I there was a built in GPS in my brain. Home sweet home. As we descended to the prestigious bank, there were sirens and police covering the place. I could see no one dared to go in and was waiting for reinforcements. Alfred swerved right and parked in the middle of the street.

"Git, you can't to that!"

"Of course I can, inexperienced spy. This is a job we need to get done and Maria doesn't have change for the parking meter," Alfred said. "Plus, according to the self destruct atomic bomb, we only have 15 minutes."

Oh, yes. The doors opened upright and the car, from the outside, looked like the infamous Bat Mobile. Alfred and Maria put on shades as the sauntered to the bank. How professional…Why don't I get one?

"Excuse me, sir, but"- one of the officers started.

"Can we speak to your chief? Thanks a bunch," Alfred interrupted him like he did this a million times. The officer hesitantly walked off and called for his boss. He came and looked at us like we were troublesome teenagers. Alfred took out his phone and showed him something on the screen.

"Y-you're from W.O.N?" The officer snatched the phone to see if Alfred's identification was real. "Thank heavens. Get in there and get the job done."

"Thank you, officer," Maria thanked him with a innocent smile.

Alfred halted as we reached the entrance. "We can't just walk in here. The employees are kept hostage, we need to enter the bank differently."

Maria nodded. "The vent plan is cliché. It's too obvious and the enemy might have detectors planted there."

"Well, what if the enemy is too retarded and"-

I butted in the conversation. "We don't have enough time. Let's just walk through the stupid front door. People are in danger and this atomic bomb can blow up my home in a matter of minutes. So let's go in, kick some asses, and defuse the bomb. Ready? Okay? Let's go."

There faces were speechless. I felt superior. Alfred and Maria busted the hardwood exquisite double door down. It was all thanks to martial arts. The lobby seemed dark. Just for reference, this bank wasn't like one of those small American banks. It was ten times the size and it was going to be hard to locate the atomic bomb.

Maria handed me something that Alfred had given to her. It was my touch screen phone. As I clicked the middle button for it to turn on, it was programmed with W.O.N technology. A speech bubble popped up and said, "We're going to use texting as a form of communication. We ran out of headphones for calling each other. Don't worry, signals won't recognize our texts. The enemy could be anywhere. Just make sure you have perfect texting accuracy."

I nodded to the two senior spies. Maria glanced around and tapped things on her touch screen phone. Another text bubble showed up. It read: "We're going to split up individually. Alfred is going right, I'm going left , and you're going up the stairs. Good luck." Alfred nudged me and handed me a weapon. It was a pistol. A pistol for protection. The thing was, this was first time legally having a weapon.

In a second, they went to their designated paths. I was now the only human in the lobby. I was frozen; scared that something might pop out of nowhere to stab me to death. My shoulders tensed and my eyes were fixed everywhere. My feet shifted and I tried heading upstairs. Cold air from the vents blew past me.

A silhouette was leaning against the railings. Now my body was completely motionless. My toes and fingers were numb. I could feel a dark aura. My heart raced with every tap the silhouette made.

"Geogjeong haji masibsio. Dangsin-ui jug-eum-eun jigeum eun anijiman geugeos-eun god balsaenghabnida," the person said. I recognized the language was familiarly Korean. But it wasn't Im Young Soo. That voice was hard like metal compared to Young Soo's cheerful tone. I had no idea what he said but I should be careful. "Mister Kirkland, I shall strike revenge on you and to the whole agency."

With a quick motion, the person disappeared in the darkness leaving me traumatized.

* * *

><p>_<strong>AN: Pairings? Still undecided since Arthur needs to work on being a badass spy. But there will be pairings! Like later in the story… DON'T STAB ME TO DEATH! –flails white flag- But there will be especially Spamano :DD **

**-First of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN~ (It's tomorrow but who gives a damn) I can't go trick-or-treating since I have a Basketball game tomorrow. **

**-UPDATING! Maybe every Sunday cause that's when I'm totally free and lazy. And basketball and school is especially going to be a bother. But I wrote this chapter in a rush. There will be more the next chapter!**

**-Le Gasp- Who is this mysterious person? And will they defuse the atomic bombs?**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY APPRECIATED! **

~ Alice

Geogjeong haji masibsio. Dangsin-ui jug-eum-eun jigeum eun anijiman geugeos-eun god balsaenghabnida (Korean): Don't worry. Your death is not now, but it will occur shortly.


	4. Chapter 4: Atomic Bombs Aren

Chapter Four: Atomic Bombs aren't Dangerous 11/05/2011

**A/N: I'm looking for new reviewers and supporters… Thank you all of you who reviewed the story from the start. **

I'm a man…who should be strong… but right now I wasn't.

My legs gave up on me as I fell. The man who spoke to me had a familiar voice and he had an evil glint in his orbs. I didn't know who _he _was, first of all. But something he gave out made me think this person wasn't new to me. I don't even know his name! This doesn't make sense.

I jumped back to my own feet and gazed around the bank. I was supposed to be stationed upstairs and I did so. I walked up and heard noises. I gripped on the railing, ready to strike. I still had the gun and this was probably the best time to use it.

A text appeared on my cellphone: "Hey, I found two accountants in one of the major vaults. I don't sense or see any atomic bombs so far. Better find it 'cause we only have 7 minutes." I sighed and continued on. 7 minutes to save London…

I followed the noises down the left corridor. It got louder with each step I took. It was the sound of metal clanging. I stopped nearby a door. My hand hovered to the knob, grabbed it, and twisted it. I nearly opened it when… the door came crashing down on me.

"Gah!" I stepped aside as quickly as I can. There was a cloud of smoke that was obviously blocking my vision. I could make out a silhouette through the debris. The person was rather tall. Oh crap. I'm not going to stand against who ever the person was. The gun in my hand was squeezed tightly.

"Ah, da… My pipe has a little dent!" A pure Russian voice complained. Not the communist again. I coughed and tried clearing out the smoke. It did eventually and saw a man who was the size of one of those American basketball players. He had platinum blond hair and strange purple eyes. On his right hand must be his trusty weapon, a water pipe. He was clad in winter clothes and wore a noticeable scarf. "Thank you, who ever you are, for getting me out of that wretched place. The door locks from the outside, da."

"I see…" I mumbled. I certainly did not want to have eye contact with him. His eyes looked serene but they were piercing. He was very intimidating as well.

He stretched out his hand and I took it in while hesitating. He had a firm grip and we let go afterwards. "Da, are you a new W.O.N agent by any chance? If so, I am Ivan Braginski from Moscow, Russia. It is a pleasure to meet a new agent."

"Oh, greetings! Yes, I am a new agent," I answered, feeling a little bit more safe. I showed him my new programed phone proving I am one. "I am Arthur Kirkland, from here… Sir, are you stopping the atomic bomb that's supposed to go off in 6 minutes?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Yes, da. I just finished a mission in Iceland and decided to stroll through England and happened to find out the situation. After hours locating where it its, it is in the boiler room in the basement of this bank. I got stuck here and I have no memory. I went downstairs… and… DA! I was knocked out." I could feel an aura radiating off him.

"Well I'm glad I found you sir," I said and chuckled, "Let's go down, I hope you know how to diffuse a bomb."

"I do know so, da!" Ivan said with pride. "Back in Soviet Russia, I studied all about it and eventually did it in a blink of an eye."

"Excellent."

As soon as we approached the devil's killing contraption that was before our eyes, I grasped Ivan's hand. He chuckled and shook me off with one move. Ivan walked to it and grabbed a paper clip from his pockets. The Russian picked the lock of an keyhole attached to it.

"There are so many uses of any object around you," Ivan mentioned and I nodded.

"How can you dismantle it if the explosion is simply caused by atoms?" I asked him.

"Oh, science," Ivan sighed and shook his head, " relax and let me do my job." He opened it and reached in and pulled out a timer connected with wires. He pinched on it and tugged on two wires. "First, you disconnect the wires from the timer to the detonator. Be careful, this is tricky." Ivan prudently took off the wires and there wasn't a sign of errors in the process.

"I'm amazed," I said, smiling.

"Thank you, da," Ivan said, "Now for the next step." He took out a half of an orb with a small silver ball inside it. "This is the neutron trigger. Just take it out and don't eat it, it's made out of highly radioactive material, which initiates the chain reaction." Ivan then opened a latch from the top of the bomb and heaved out a silver colored mass of block. "Remove the conventional explosives for General Winter's sake, as well.

"After that, separated the U-235 masses, which is an isotope of uranium," Ivan said. He went back down and pulled out a complete orb and separated them. "Arthur, be a dear and get me those two metal boxes right there on the corner."

"Anything to defuse it." I ambled to the corner and carried back the two heavy boxes. Ivan opened them with his feet and placed each piece of the orb in each box.

"What's next?"

He had a hearty laughed. "That is it, nothing else. I am positive that it will not explode. I have said I have done this a bunch of times. 108 counting," Ivan said. "We just turn in the U-235 to the agency. Screw the authorities."

"If you say so…" I mumbled.

"Who is with you?" We started making our way up to the stairs while carrying both the metal boxes.

"Alfred and Maria," I answered.

"Ah, Maria. She is nice, no? But sometimes she's really weird… I like it. Maria gives me hugs that eventually leads up to my sister's wrath." Ivan pushed open the latched door with his immense power. " And Jones… He's just really stupid."

"No kidding 'bout that."

A figure turned to the corridor we were in with a taller one. It was the both of them right on cue. They seemed worried as they kept glancing at their phones checking how much time they had left.

"We have no time to dilly-dally!" Maria snapped. "The clock reads only less than a minute! Oh, I didn't expect you here Ivan, hi- LET'S JUST THROW SOMETHING AT THE BOMB!"

Ivan waved. "_Moĭ dorogoĭ_ *, Maria, it is already taken care off."

Alfred and Maria slumped down on the floor, relieved. I chuckled and kneeled down beside the two. "I guess I beat you guys."

Alfred grinned. "That's amazing. You're catching up to us, Arthur. I assume you've met our master bomb diffuser and the head of the Interrogation Department, Ivan Braginski."

Maria gave me a thumbs up. "You better learn down the things that _Kuya _Braginski does. Nothing and _no one_ beats him in assembling and dismantling nuclear weapons."

"I will," I assured her.

"HEY! Let's call dinner at that snotty, aristocratic restaurant Rodderich is always going to with Elizaveta on their anniversaries. Just the four of us!" Alfred suggested.

Maria laughed. "I thought we were getting burgers, fries, and shakes."

"Well Arthur looks like the type to eat there. So…"

"THE BILL IS ON ARTHUR!" The three of them sang.

I can't believe I was forced to pay the evening meal. I had just learned people like them refuse to pay money at a high-class restaurant. Where were we? At a restaurant in Paris Fucking France. I had protested I wasn't fond of French food since they did not fit my taste buds. The cuisine is more disgusting than brussel sprouts.

"Why don't we spend the night here? It's pretty," Ivan recommended and gazed at the amazing view. We were seated outside a balcony waiting for our food. I didn't order anything, just chocolate crème brulee and cheesecake.

"A night in Paris…?" Alfred's face heated up.

"Then I get to go sight-seeing and shopping! Who do I want to drag?" Maria giggled and glanced between Alfred and I. _Please not me, _I thought. Back then, she would make me wear an outfit to see if it looked "fabulous."

"I think you already bought too much designer shoes," Alfred mentioned deadpanned.

"But I need a new scarf and a trench coat. My designer shoes will go lonely without new things!" Maria exclaimed, squirming.

"I'll get Francis to get you clothes! What else do you want? _You are such a girl!"_ Alfred groaned.

Maria rolled her eyes and turned her chocolate brown eyes at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head and assured her I was fine. But there was just that feeling to tell her and the rest of what I encountered at the bank. That person just couldn't get off my mind. "Have you seen anyone lurking around the bank?" I questioned them.

"No," the trio answered sharply.

"That's weird."

"Why? Did you? Arthur, you should need to report anything you see or hear even if it's personal. The agency needs to know everything," Maria explained.

I gulped. "I _did _encounter someone."

**A/N: Bonjour, mes chers. Je vous aime tous les gars pour fauver et reviweing cette fic. Elle apporte le bonheur- Ah why am moí speaking French? Because of that hot damn sexy Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy :D **

**Mmmm~ That McDonald Sausage English Muffin gave me ideas. Thank you, America and England –grins-**

**I apologize for not updating last weekend. The stress of basketball is… stressing. Please understand me. I love writing this story, but I have a very busy schedule at this time. **

**Oh! The steps Russia is giving Iggy is obviously real! Did you think I really knew how to dismantle a bomb? Well thanks to the Internet, I now know how to dismantle an atomic bomb! YAY! I hope you guys learned something very important today. **

**~Alice **

_**Moĭ dorogoĭ (Russian)**_- **My dear**

**Bonjour, mes chers. Je vous aime tous les gars pour fauver et reviweing cette fic. Elle apporte le bonheur- **

**Hello, my dears. I love all of you guys for faving and reviewing this fic. It brings happiness.**


	5. Chapter 5: Angst in All of Us

12/19/2011

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for a month. But I am now free! OH YES, THAT'S THE SMELL OF FREEDOM :D**

**And guys, just so you know… NORTH KOREAN leader, Kim Jong-il is Dead due to a heart attack on December 17, 2011 on 8:30 a.m at age 69. This story is all about North Korea but I'm still going to continue it even though the leader is deceased. I despise N. Korea. It's a very traumatizing country to live in and the communism. I'm in the middle of being relieved or sad about his death. Hey, the DEATH NOTE works after all...**

* * *

><p>They stared at me. I felt intimidated as ever. But thank God. The French doors opened, revealing a waitress who was pushing a cart filled with food.<p>

"Too bad, we'll talk about it later," I sneered.

Alfred groaned. He was really waiting for the good part of the discussion. He perked up when his plate of sizzling steak was served right before him. I could tell the waitress was blushing furiously. What was so handsome about the so-called "Hero"? Alfred began cutting the steak into pieces and chewed with amusement. "Aw, gawsh, I love French food!"

Maria didn't seemed to take a liking in the waiter. It was literally on her face. She sighed and forced a smile. The waitress rolled her eyes at her and sloppily placed the food down in front of her. Splashes of soup stained her British shirt. "And you call this a four star restaurant?" Maria whispered under her breath.

"Thank you, da," Ivan said with a dark aura emitting of him. The waitress was overwhelmed. She hurriedly gave me my dessert.

I thanked her and she left. It was only the four of us eating our dinner. I dug into my cheesecake. It wasn't bad as what I have expected. We were gazing at the view. The Eiffel Tower was brightly lit and a faint sound of traffic sounded. A rush of wind blew past us swiftly. What could be more perfect than this? But still…. It was still _fucking Paris. _

As soon as Maria was done, she pushed away her empty clam soup bowl. She rested her head on her two palms. "So, Arthur, would you mind telling us?" she questioned.

"First of all, he spoke in Korean. I could tell for some reason. A-and no, it wasn't Im Yong Soo." I sighed. That mental image of the figure appeared in my mind again. That dark figure. Alfred smeared the stain of sauce on a napkin and began listening. Ivan began to hear me out as well. "I could tell. I'm sorry, but I didn't know what he said. I should've took that incredibly hard World Language course in High School."  
>Alfred shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You are right, it can't be Im Yong Soo. He's my buddy. I believe ya…"<p>

"Yes." I nodded. "I felt like I knew him. Like I've met him before. But I didn't _really _know him. I know it's confusing but bear with me. His voice… I recognized it even though he was speaking in Korean. It was a cold, chilly voice that Yong Soo would never have. I felt like he gave me a death threat."

"Ah, da, that's normal. All of us agents has gotten one. I'm glad you got one on your second day. That's a new record, right?" Ivan grinned. I ignored his creepy smile and statement.

"Certainly is," Maria muttered. She high fived Ivan under the table and handed him some money (A bet?). I think it's tradition getting your first threat.

"And that's all I have to say," I clearly said and slumped on my chair. I was telling the truth.

Alfred put on his thinking face. "If the security cameras in the bank were still operating before the mission and is running right now… we can examine the videos. We'll get Yao or Meimei to hack in the Bank security system. Y'all got that?"

After dinner, all of us were worn out. Ivan, thankfully, had a rented penthouse in Paris. This guy must be rich. And me? I was average with some of my past caretakers paying my bills (even though I refused). The penthouse was magnificent. The furniture were all lavish and the decorations were absolutely stunning. There were some glass walls here and there, which had a better view of Paris. The penthouse was on the top floor and contained two rooms.

"I'm obviously taking one room to myself?" Maria asked herself as she ran around the house, examining everything. I guess she never owned a property this sweet. "Oh, thank you, Ivan! I'm certainly not sleeping with any of you..." She narrowed her eyes at a certain blond (Not me) and covered her shirt with her jacket.

"You are welcome," Ivan replied. He toured us around and showed us his vodka collection in a jiffy. "There is one more room left. I suggest both of you take it."

I simply refused. It would be rude to take the guest room. "No, I'll take the couch. Thank you for the offer, anyways. Your taking the couch, right, Alfred?" I gritted my teeth. I wanted this lad to show some respect for once.

"I'm sleeping with"- Alfred started protesting, then I hit him hard on the back of the head. How rude of him. –"that couch. Right there. The manly pink one… Arthur, take that prissy floral one."

"Alright," Ivan said," have a good night's rest, my comrades. We are leaving tomorrow at 10, da?" And with that, he set off to the master bedroom.

"Don't tell me you were planning to sleep with her," I said and plopped down on the soft, cushy floral couch. I laid down on a pillow and wrapped a warm solid velvet colored quilt. My eyelids began to droop.

Alfred flipped down the light switch, leaving lamps around the living room being the only source of light. "N-no, I wasn't. I just need to discuss matters," he muttered under his breath. He, too, laid down.

"Don't lie, I know the way you stare at her," I mocked and snickered. He immediately changed the subject to random things to avoid talking about Maria. I refused and tried going to sleep. Alfred turned on the TV and surfed the channels which feverishly annoyed me. I forgot that in my leather jacket was my iPod tucked in safely in a zipped pocket. I fished it out and placed the ear buds in my ears. My thumb scrolled through my playlist. Gladly, I chose a remixed piano song composed by my favorite (Austrian) musicians: Mozart, Beethoven, and Strauss. Slowly…. Slowly…. I passed out to a deep slumber at midnight.

* * *

><p>Ivan Braginski's Penthouse, Paris, France, 8:37<p>

"Why don't you go hang out with her? I'm just your friend, Alfred_," _a feminine voice hissed in a hushed tone. I had my eyes closed and piano music was still ringing in my ears, but I could hear the conversation clearly. It was definitely Maria's voice. "I said _let go."_

"No, not until we talk," Alfred whispered. The long quilt covered my body and I lifted it up vaguely and peeked at what was going on. Alfred and Maria were sitting on the couch. I saw that they were already ready to go back to the Mediterranean Island. The idiot I saw had on a serious look as he gripped her wrist.

"I don't want to talk," Maria stated in a dark voice. She pushed him off and massaged her wrist. She scanned me as I quickly closed my eyes. "Arthur, dear, time to wake up…"

My eyes shot open. I kicked off my covers and sat straight up. One ear bud was dangling from my ear as I fixed my tousled blond hair. I saw my reflection on the glass wall overlooking a beautiful morning in Paris. Alfred groaned and slumped back in a tense position. He was wearing a white dress shirt, faded denim capris, and sneakers. Maria was flipping through a magazine. She was wearing a loose button white shirt, black shorts, and boat shoes. The way they acted right now was if they never had that little argument.

"Go get ready, Arthur. A fresh pair of clothes is waiting for you in the bathroom and make sure you take a shower," Maria said as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Uh sure… where's Ivan?" I asked. I got up and fixed the quilt and set it aside.

"He's getting breakfast," Alfred answered in a deadpanned voice and began texting on his phone. Maria narrowed her eyes at him and began watching a British morning talk show.

I nodded and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was elegant like the rest of the penthouse, as what I've expected. I took all of my clothes and turned on the shower. I stepped in and felt the cold water. I scrubbed my body with soap and rinsed my hair with shampoo and conditioner. After that, I wrapped a fluffy towel around my waist and looked for the fresh pair of clothes. It was on a hanger. It was a dark checker cuffed dress shirt and cargo shorts. Laying on the floor were a pair of loafers.

Subsequently, I sauntered out of the bathroom greeted my a delicious smell. Ivan was wearing his scarf around his neck and was clad in a light long sleeve shirt, grey cargo shorts, and black slippers as he ate on the counter chairs.

"Morning, Ivan," I greeted. I joined them and found out they were eating chocolate filled croissants. I took a piece and began eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Arthur," he said.

I studied everyone's outfit. "Why do we look like we're going to the beach?"

"Because after we cross the country, there is the Mediterranean Sea," Alfred said lamely and ripped open his breakfast.

"Right…."

As we headed out to our super speed automobile, our journey back to HQ- as I could tell- would not be slow, but in a jiffy.

* * *

><p>HQ, Mediterranean Sea, 12:57<p>

Getting wet after the dangerous boat ride, the whole HQ congratulated the three and I on a job well done.

"How was the mission?" and "Did you almost get killed?" were the usual questions I got. I assured them that it was an okay one and I didn't get a glimpse of death. Everyone was happy as heaven in the HQ... except for one who was giving everyone a worried expression. It was that lady from Mongolia.

Alfred met up with me on a balcony overlooking the control room. He offered me a burger and a soda. Since my stomach was rumbling, I took it and ate it. He seemed to have a pained expression on his face. Was it the argument he had with Maria? It certainly looked like it. They didn't have any relationship problems since they were friends anyways. _God Save the Queen..._

People were passing us behind us with paper work in their hands. And, there she was... Erdene Yung. She had the same expression as Alfred as she ambled, looking down on the ground. "Hey, Mongolia..." I greeted her nicely. "Anything interesting happening with this Yao?"

She looked up and forced a small smile. "Oh, hi, Arthur..." On the corner of Erdene's eyes formed small tears. "Yes, something is interesting is happening. Yao is acting weird lately..." Right there, I knew she wasn't talking about Yao going out with another girl. Erdene was talking about Yao having a probability of living some evil life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy chapter about them getting home/ and having a angst-ish Erdene... Oh no/. I have no idea what I'm writing and I just go with flow. I know the plot of this story, 'kay? And Philippines and America's argument? Mystery. And Yao acting strange? You'll find out soon on the next chapter...**

****And is the war on Iraq over? I'm glad my U.S countrymen came home for Christmas :] *waves American flag* Yes, I live here in the U.S...****

**I apologize for not updating in forever. Thank you and please review. Happy Holidays :] *listening to "Mistletoe"* /bricked.**


	6. Chapter 6 The EvilDoer and the Innocent

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for not posting or updating in a very long time. I hope all of you guys didn't lose interest. The usual excuse: school. **

Maps and notes were strewn across the room of Erdene Yung's. She had a blank expression on her face as she scanned a document. The young lady licked the tip of her pen and scribbled down some notes. She shifted her position for the nth time.

Hello, it's me Arthur Kirkland, again. It's been a month since my kind of traumatic and easy first mission. The agency, W.O.N, still gave me permission to attend Cambridge. My studies haven't been doing oh-so well. I've made new friends and all my colleagues have interesting lives and personalities. All is good for me, thank you very much.

Maria, as you have known, is acting strange towards Alfred. But come on, they are merely friends. She's a sweet, naïve girl—but she could get _too _childish and annoying at times (but that's rare). Plus, I heard she has a crush at the University of Göttingen in Germany.

Alfred… well he's still fat (but it's not visible, sadly). He has been snacking on donuts, chips, cookies, and oh dear god, _hamburgers_. I don't want to get in the topic of food. Moving on, rumors tell me he's a player. Him? A player? I wanted to spill tea at the person who informed me (Gilbert) and laugh my arse off.

"So, why am I here again?" I asked Erdene. I spun around on the computer chair out of boredom. Instinctively, I halted by using my foot. I was getting rather dizzy.

"You are here because…" Erdene muttered. She slammed her notes on her mattress and sprang up from her bed. "You're going to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia with me!" The corners of her lips raised, forming a smile. That's unusual. You remember her being depressed weeks ago? What happened to that?

I ran my hand through my blonde hair. "Oh! Are we celebrating some kind of holiday there or is there a ritual where you have to introduce your friends to your parents?"

"No, Sherlock Holmes." Her face: deadpanned.

"Oh, then no."

Erdene didn't like my answer. "I don't take that for an answer, rookie. Especially since I'm the head of the Interrogation department."

For a second I was dumbfounded. "I thought it was Ivan Braginski! He told me himself, we're buddies."

"Buddies, my ass. Okay, I'm not… But Arthur, you _have _to come," she said.

"First tell me why." Reasons needed to be spat out. What if I went all the way there to be tortured? Haha… no, not funny.

Erdene sighed. "_Because_… my country is suddenly getting dangerous. Illegal citizens coming in. But." She snatched a black leather glove from her desk and without worry, slipped it on and wiggled her fingers. "We're going to blend in with the illegal citizens and head to South Korea by crossing through Mongolia and North Korea."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we take a jet to South Korea?" I suggested.

"No… I have things to do in all two countries, Arthur," she said. Her voice… didn't sound like herself.

I rested my head the palm of my hands. From being so interested in world history, I've always pictured Mongolia with tons of plains, archers, and horses grazing. "Sure. I want to go somewhere nice and dangerous. I _want _ to be like James Bond… or better: Jackie Chan."

"First of all, great. And second… in your dreams!" Erdene laughed lightly. I shrugged. That non-believer. "All that intense training better pay off. Let's see… you had weapon drills with Vash, interrogation with me and Ivan, data collecting with Elizaveta and Natalia, study of chemistry with Yong Soo—by the way, he's coming—and Rodderich, flying lessons with Alfred, etc."

I nodded and beamed. Today has been great. Breakfast and lunch was lavish, training, I got to fly an F-16, tickets to Adele, and I'm going to Mongolia! Maybe I should start hanging around here constantly? Maybe get a room and use the jet to come back and forth from here to England? But that would be somewhat tiring.

"We're going tonight. That's not a problem, right?"

"No, not all."

Erdene—out of the blue, completely—flung herself at me and sucked me in a bone-crushing embrace. Um, okay? She let go momentarily. "You have no idea how happy I am, Arthur." Her gaze at me was rather abnormal. But that's Erdene. She is who she is.

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V<p>

W.O.N HQ, Mediterranean Island, 11:49 P.M.

The ringing of typing in the air was a sign of productivity for Ludwig Beilschmidt. He sipped coffee out of a mug with a print of a dancing German adorned on it. Caffeine was his fuel, but alcohol had better affects.

"Excuse me, Ludwig-san," a soft voice from behind whispered.

Ludwig wearily turned around to discover his Japanese friend in white warm-ups and a sweatband attached on his head. "_Ja_, Kiku? Do you need ink for your manga?"

Kiku shook his head. "No, but _arigato, _anyways. Ludwig-san have you spotted Im Yong Soo anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"No…" His voice was distant. That Korean was an expert in chemistry and chemical warfare. He was one of the prizes of W.O.N, no matter how stupid and childish he acted.

"Or Arthur-san? Or Erdene-san?" Kiku became frantic. He was very much worried right now. They might've been hiding or going out to spend quality time... But Erdene wasn't the type to hang out with them. Kiku fished out his phone from his pants pocket and clicked the home button. "They _aren't _on my tracking device."

"Kiku…" Ludwig's grip on his mug hardened.

Ludwig's phone suddenly rang. He took it out from his pocket and clicked 'Accept'. "Hello?"

"We've recovered information, sir. Three W.O.N agents are traveling to… Mongolia," a voice—probably one of Ludwig's personal spies—confirmed directly.

The German bade a farewell. Kiku was already biting his fingers. "I told them that going to Mongolia is **forbidden**."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, again, that it's not hardcore betrayal or something. I know you're thinking that I'm lazy—but consider again. I need to study hard as usual to keep my grades up. More chapters coming up! **

~Alice


	7. Chapter 7: I Hate You, I Love You

World Operative of Nations

Chapter 7: I Hate You, I Love You

**A/N: I didn't die. **

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland: Agent in Progress<p>

It felt like home when the rich taste of Earl Grey tea met my tongue. I sipped the hot liquid from a decorated Chinese cup slowly so I won't burn myself. I sighed and closed my eyes to savor the taste of the tea. When was the last time I was actually home? Yes, I was back in England a few weeks ago but I meant my _actual _home.

Erdene and Im Yong Soo were having a nice chat as they ate their dinner that consisted of egg drop soup. This train we were aboard on was heading to Siberia. I thought we were going to Russia but Erdene suddenly changed plans. I don't know why, honestly.

"Hey Yung… what was your relationship with Yao?" I broke the silence between the two and I. Erdene's laugh from Yong Soo's joke faded as she turned to face me. I felt like this was a bad move. I pursed my lips and waited for a punching session. But instead, Erdene fixed her posture and took a deep breath.

"Yao and I… were enemies and friends—same goes to Ivan. Things really didn't work out… like really," Erdene started off. I could feel her uneasiness. Of course, I shouldn't have asked this question. "I got in trouble loads of times with China and a majority with agents from Asia and a bit from Europe since we fought a lot and I always started them."

"Someone's rowdy"—Yong Soo started.

"Shut it, twerp," Erdene snapped at the Korean. "I was **alpha** in the early days of the agency. Is that enough, Arthur?"

"Kind of. But how come you're so 'obsessed' with him nowadays? I don't get this mission at all. What's the business here we have to deal with?" I demanded. I was getting suspicious. Why hasn't she revealed the real reason why we're traveling in Asia?

"Im Yong Soo pass me the news paper," Erdene ordered and snapped her fingers. Trying to sidetrack my question, eh?

"Okay, da ze! But you have to answer Arthur…" Yong Soo already had the newspaper in his hand but kept it out of reach from Erdene. He smirked a triumphed one.

I leaned into her and looked at her in the eye. I didn't just waste energy to be in something I shouldn't be in anyways. "Tell me the honest reason, Miss Yung. Why are we even in Asia, first of all?"

Erdene pushed me off roughly. "We're man hunting Yao and Im Yong Soo's brother, okay?" Yong Soo instantly became uncomfortable. He tensed up and sighed. I'm in a manhunt? The things Erdene does! I was overwhelmed. Flabbergasted. Shocked. Furious. "Yao ran away from W.O.N. I was the only person that was notified. He went to Yong Soo's brother, Hyung Soo. Hyung Soo is one of the criminals from Interpol* and a ex-agent and he has a military-like group already and he'll do anything to start a nuclear war. And Yao is for it! It's my job to bring him back to justice, Arthur fucking Kirkland."

"Watch your mouth, Miss Yung!" I exclaimed. "Now listen here. Why would you involve me in such mission as this? A manhunt really? Why didn't you just inform W.O.N"—

Erdene stood up from her seat. Yong Soo was just there, sitting quietly. "I'm not going to take any crap from you, Kirkland. I'm sorry that I pulled you in this, but I had complete trust in you. If you're out, get off this"—

The Mongolian was cut off from her screaming by a knock on our door. She growled at me and walked to the door, grasped the handle, and opened the door with much force. It was way too fast for Erdene to react when a woman and two men with guns pointed it against her head. Her eyes widened and she shook with much fear. I thought she could whoop their arse in an instant! Im Yong Soo gasped and ran over to me. The three were startlingly Maria, Alfred, and Ivan.

"Jigs up, honey," Alfred said and grinned.

"Throw down these weapons down!" Erdene shrieked. Her hands curled into a fist.

I could see Maria felt regret as she's holding the gun against her head. Ivan as well but he regained his usual self as he smiled and steadily pointed his gun at her. "The three of you, you're going back to W.O.N immediately," Maria said with grim voice. "We have backup if you try to jump off from that window. Guys, lower the guns and put them back in your jacket."

The two men followed her orders. Erdene bit her lip and threw her fist at Alfred's face. That girl. I know I might despise Alfred, but that was rather rude! Next, she pushed Maria against the steel wall. The Filipina hit her head harshly against it. Alfred and Maria laid in quite a daze there together. Erdene proceeded to kick Ivan in the stomach but Ivan blocked it with his hands.

"Da, fight me," Ivan challenged her. Erdene took no hesitations and grabbed a nearby coffee cup and slammed it against Ivan's head, hit his stomach with her elbow, and pushed him against the wall. It didn't severely put him in an unconscious state. Erdene sprinted away from them and us.

"Now come back here, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the cabin, leaving a stunned Yong Soo, to chase after her and finally fight her for the vulgar things she had done to her comrades. I could feel from the sounds behind me that Yong Soo chased after Erdene.

The Mongolian was about to depart out and escape without any trace, but a Chinese man bumped into her. Erdene fell on top of him. I stopped in my tracks and realized it was Yao she had bumped into accidently. I recognized him from the binder I had studied one night. He apparently cut off his long hair that was kept in a ponytail. I could hear some cussing and Chinese. Erdene instantly hurtled her fist at his face. I gasped. Yong Soo stopped at his heels and just looked at the two in a daze.

Yao shoved off Erdene bitterly. I sighed and put into my mind to help her even though I greatly detest her. I sprinted to the two. I turned back to Yong Soo but he was just standing there as if he was petrified.

"Fuck off, Arthur!" Erdene cried as she struggled to get up.

"I'm not going to leave you there hurt!" I replied.

She ignored me and jumped up. Yao punched her face, leaving a bruise on her face. I just couldn't… Erdene sucked up air and grabbed hold of Yao's shoulders and pushed him against a cabin's opened door. I scampered inside with great fear of what could've happened. Both of them were hurt and bleeding obviously. Yao used his knee to hit her stomach and gave her an uppercut. I clenched my teeth and clutched Yao's (he was about throw a punch again) head and pushed him against the wall with foot. That was the most offensive thing I have done in my life. Erdene gripped at his shoulder and with great force, slammed his body against the fragile window.

The two fell out of the window. I screamed as the train immediately stopped as if on cue. My body crashed against the seat. Shards of glasses were strewn across the floor and some landed on my leg. I resisted the pain and stopped myself from passing out from the impact of my head meeting the wooden wall. I could see Yao and Erdene landed in a below-temperature lake beneath the elevated area the train was traveling in.

"NOONA!" Yong Soo cried out. My ears told me he was in the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He ran to the broken window, not caring of the shards.

Maria rushed in and realized what had happened after glancing at Yong Soo and I. "It's going to be alright, Yong Soo! It's going to be alright! I promise. Arthur, tell me you're okay!"

I didn't care about anything in the world right now. I don't even know right there if they died or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back :) I apologize for the long wait. What. Is this story really suspenseful? **

**Anyways, I wanted something dangerous in a chapter. I mean their agents right? And in those movies, they always have really _dangerous _missions. I also wanted China to show up. The reason he has a haircut because he was stressed out. It's quite shocking but please don't hurt me ; n ; I'll update next week if I have a chance! I'm quite busy.**

**Please Review****! I want to see if this story is good or not. If you have any questions, don't be shy and attack my PM box.**

**Translations:**

**Interpol*- The **International Criminal Police Organization** (**ICPO**), widely known as **INTERPOL** or **Interpol**, is an organization facilitating international police cooperation**

**Noona*- Older sister**

**Kay bye**

**-Alice**


End file.
